Putting Together The Pieces
by Smackalicious
Summary: After their unexpected night together in the elevator, McGee wonders why Ziva was so annoyed at him. The answer is not what he expected. Power Down tag. Gen. ONESHOT.


**Title: Putting Together The Pieces**  
><strong>Pairing: None.<strong>  
><strong>Rating: K+<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Friendship<strong>  
><strong>Cat: Gen<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: Tag for Power Down.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Implied abusenon-con, but nothing concrete. Depends on how you read it.**  
><strong>Summary: After their unexpected night together in the elevator, McGee wonders why Ziva was so annoyed at him. The answer is not what he expected.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: I was chatting about Power Down with Laura on Twitter earlier today &amp; suddenly got a splat for an angsty ZivaMcGiva (though this is more friendship) story. She told me to write it when I got home, so here it is. **

* * *

><p>McGee couldn't help but notice that since being freed from the elevator that morning, Ziva was keeping her distance from him, except for when it was necessary to do their jobs. Part of him thought she was just embarrassed by the lack of a shower and change of clothes, but then . . . they'd been in worse situations than this. A lot worse.<p>

The reminder of Somalia brought a frown to his face and he glanced over to Ziva's desk, where she was writing something by hand – her case notes, or maybe something more personal. They were alone for the moment, so he decided to take advantage of it.

He stood up, walking over and stopping in front of her desk. Ziva looked up after a moment, her eyes revealing nothing. "Did you need something, McGee?"

He screwed up his lips as he wracked his brain for the right words. "Did I do something to upset you? I mean, not that you seem mad at me, but you were really annoyed at me while we were stuck in the elevator, and I just thought . . ."

Ziva shook her head and he let his words fade as he waited for her response. She was quiet for a few moments, then said, "Not everything is about you, McGee." She stared down at her desk for a few more seconds, then said, "Excuse me," before standing and walking away, toward the restrooms.

McGee watched her walk away, his expression surprised, then concerned. He stared at the door she had disappeared into for a few moments, then turned his gaze away, letting it settle on her desk. She was right. He could only think she was upset with him, when it wasn't him at all. It could have been the situation in general, or the hours spent together, or . . . So many things, none of them involving him being anxious and uncomfortable about being stuck in an elevator overnight. Well, that probably didn't help matters any, but the fact of the matter was that something else was bothering her.

He knew she didn't want to talk about it, or else she would have stayed at her desk, but he thought he wouldn't be much of a friend if he just let her sit in the bathroom all night. He had just started walking toward the bathrooms when the door to the ladies' room opened and Ziva exited, looking up and meeting his eyes. She looked surprised, then confused, and he continued his walk until he was close enough where they could speak quietly to each other.

"You're right," he said, and her gaze fluttered down to the floor between their feet. "It was kinda selfish of me to think that whatever was going on was because of me, though it's kind of a relief that it isn't." He watched as a slight smile appeared briefly on Ziva's face. "And I just wanted to say that if you need someone to talk to, about whatever _is _bothering you, I'm here."

She lifted her head to look at him again. "Thank you, McGee. I know." She smiled at him, though it was a bit forced. "I am not sure I want to talk about it, but I appreciate your concern."

"You're my friend, Ziva," McGee said, his voice soft. "I'd do anything for you." He let out a deep breath and reached over to rub her shoulder. "As long as you're okay now." He turned to return to his desk then, knowing that if and when Ziva wanted to talk, she would come to him.

As McGee walked away, Ziva stared after him, feeling an ache in her chest. She felt so alone. No, that was the wrong word. She felt . . . incomplete. The past year had taken its toll on her, the past few months in particular. She hadn't realized how uncomfortable she was being alone with another person for an extended period until the night before, in the elevator with McGee. It was too much, and she tried to hide it through annoyance, but inside she was panicking. She knew McGee would never, _could _never do anything to hurt her, but it didn't stop the irrational fear.

And she knew . . . the first step was always the hardest.

"McGee," she found herself saying. "Wait." He turned to face her, his eyes curious. She quickly walked up to him and paused for a moment before saying, "I cannot really talk here, but . . . tonight?"

He smiled at her, his eyes glowing. "Definitely," he said.

Gibbs returned then and they separated to get back to work, and as Ziva sat down at her desk, she thought how a part of her seemed to fall back into place, and she smiled.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>AN: And just in case you guys are wondering, I have not abandoned The Tower. :P I need to finish a Tabby fic before next week (I know, so why am I writing these random oneshots? :P), but I WILL finish it. :) Sorry for the long wait on it. :)_


End file.
